Day with Dan
by Theidontknow
Summary: Dan finds out her weakness, and shes stuck in a bean bag. A LOT OF FLUFF AND CUTENESS AND TICKLING KAY. CAUSE ITS FUN TO WRITE KAY.


25/05/13

Today Daniel Howell found out my one great weakness and I hate him for it. Especially how now he knows my worst place, and hes going to use it against me FOREVER.

So we were just sitting in his apartment when it happened. He was sitting on the couch eating cereal and I was sitting on the bean bag just underneath his feet.

We started watching Jeremy Kyle so Dan finished his cereal and put it down. Of course though he was still on his laptop doing all his business. I watched this one girl talking about her problems right in front of the screen and I found it all bizarre.

"why do people even go on this show? I mean, don't get me wrong it's a good show, but surely you would just sort you're problems, you wouldn't go on camera and shout about how he got another girl pregnant which turned out to be her half-sister."

Dan just laughed at me and raised his eyebrows mockingly while still looking at his computer screen.

"_you wouldn't go on cam er raa-"_

"Hey!" I slapped his leg lightly "… that was a terrible impression of me…" I said while smiling turning back to the TV screen.

"This show is great. I would never put it down, it's like freaking heaven. What better is there when you have people talking about their problems?"

I turn back to him and give him a sarcastic look. "You only like the show because you actually went to go see it. I went to go see Beyoncé that one time, doesn't mean I obey her and stalk her for life. But you, you're like Jeremy's one true fan-girl. 'Oh Jeremy! You sexy thing! I fantasies about you all the time, even on my radio show!-"

"Oi I do not sound like that!" Dan said not looking away from his screen.

And that's when it happened.

Dan playfully jabs me in the ribs with his foot. To my disgust, I flinched shyly in my bean bag and made a little slight yelping sound. Now I though Dan would not notice this but, nope.

Dan for the first time looked away from his screen in confusion at me. I could see the corners of his mouth turn into a mischievous smile.

"What… was that? Was that a… yelp?!" time to kick in the distractions…

"Omg, that looks just like phil! Look! It really does- hehey!" Dan to my horror jabs me in the ribs again and I stifle out a giggle. _A giggle. _

"This is too good! Why didn't you tell me you were-"

"I'm not though Dan. I'm really not. You just keep scaring me that's all- ah! Dan!" This time Dan pinches my waist and I notice how he's completely moved his laptop of his lap and onto the sofa beside him. That's when I know I'm dead.

"No. Dan. Please don't. I will hate you forever Dan." Now this is where I hate myself because I had to choose the bean bag to sit in. The bean bag was like a freaking Venus Fly Trap I swear to god. Every time I tried to back away in it, it would get me more stuck, and anyway, there was no possible way to get out of it because the fabric kept sticking to the floor.

"Dan I will throw you into the sun. If you do this I will… I will… this bean bag! I will throw you and this bean bag into the sun!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" and boom. Just like that I was in fits of hysterics and laughter. Dan was surprisingly skilled at what he was doing because he was like a panther I swear, I guess he's done this a lot to Phil or something.

"nahahahaha! Dahahahan please! Im going to kill you- ahhh! Hahahaha! Pleasehehehe dan! Stop!" and that's when Phil walked in.

"…Urm, guys? Whats happening?-"

"Phil! You have to help me Phil! Please Phil! AHHH DAN NO DAN PLEASE NOT THERE DAN!" I kind of… freaked out… when Dan moved to my ribs. I've always had it worst there for some reason, and now that Dan had moved to there, it sucked.

"Don't worry Phil, she's just found something really funny and- urghhhh! Get of me!" I took my chance when I saw it. I was so weak, but I put all my strength into my arms and I reached up to his neck and went to town.

"i- warned- you- Dan-" I said between pants. I finally found the strength to pick myself up and stand over the top of him and he was squirming crazily.

"I swear if you don't get of me right now" Phil by this point just kind of walked away into the kitchen area and ignored us.

"no can do there Dan. Hey Phil?" I shouted to Phil while my hands still jabbed Dan's neck.

"Yeah"

"Is Dan ticklish at all?-"

"PHIL IF YOU EVEN DARE I WILL-" Phil broke into laughter as he saw how much torture Dan was going through. Dan's face was priceless.

"I didn't tell you this but his stomach is pretty sensitive…" Phil said while walking to his room with a bowl of skittles.

"Why thank you very much Phil" I said while smiling to him.

"PHIL I HATE YOU- AHH NOHOHO STOP!"

And this basically goes on for another few minutes before I quickly pick up my stuff and run out of the apartment giggling, leaving Dan panting on the sofa.

I'd like to say I got my revenge.


End file.
